


Power Over Me

by Beathen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beathen/pseuds/Beathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen forces Jack to make a choice using herself as leverage. Post 204</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal on July 27th, 2008. I own nothing - it all belongs to RTD and company.  
> *Podfic by sly_hostetter can be found: [here](http://sly-hostetter.livejournal.com/70900.html#cutid4)

“You really think you could go back to your old life before Torchwood?”

“I wouldn’t know anything different.”

“I would.”

Those two words slipped out before Jack could stop himself. He hadn’t meant to expose how much he cared for Gwen like that; his feelings were usually hidden behind innuendo and action, not words. But there was something about her that lowered his defenses just enough for small glimpses of his true feelings to be made known.

Gwen looked up into Jack’s eyes, knowing his head and heart were fighting over what to do. She waited, almost holding her breath, as the fate of Rhys’ memories of heroism lay at stake. 

Tension built with the passing moments of silence as Jack considered the options, his eyes searching hers and biting his bottom lip in thought. He thought of the inner warmth he felt the first time she kissed him, just a quick press of lips in heartfelt thanks; his fear of losing her when Suzie’s second chance at life was at Gwen’s expense; her kiss goodbye and smiling face as she brought him back from the darkness. If Jack took Gwen’s memories all those moments would become hollow and meaningless because _she_ wouldn’t be able to remember.

“Give Rhys my love and I will see you tomorrow,” Jack said firmly, trying not to reveal the amount of power Gwen held over him. As he watched her run out of the hub Jack hoped he’d never live to regret this decision.


End file.
